Crescent Moon
by blind pitt pitt
Summary: Doesn't have anything to do with Twilight. A girl called Addie fallen from another world. A boy called Coran, obliged to help her. And what's with all the holding hands stuff? Is there something going on... ?
1. prologue

The metallic taste of a transport spell tainted my lips. I watched as the Thaumaturge mumbles his strange words and a glistening silver portal materializes. I am there to witness history. Father released his grip on my arm as the shape solidified in front of our eyes. I wished he wouldn't; he made me feel so much safer, especially in the presence of such previously unused magic. A tingling feeling spread over my skin, like I was being bathed in a spell, but I dismiss it as excitement. The Thaumaturge stepped back from him work and smiled at us triumphantly. Father walked to him and they turned away, already talking about the Games on that night. I remained, watching the portal warily. I could see right through it, but what I saw wasn't logical. _Magic itself isn't logical_, I convinced myself.

Through the rippling quicksilver, I could see towering columns of grey stone. Faint sounds escaped, but they were oddly hollow, as if not all of themselves could reach me. Another flickering shape caught my eye. I watched it harden into the shape of a tall boy. His hair was the only thing that looked remotely substantial, and the wind moved it around his head while the sunlight turned it golden. I stared at him, and he stared right back at me, through me, as though I was to him what he was to me: a transparent shadow. He lifted his hand to touch the edge of the doorway, and the pulsing light quickened, excited, somehow, by the presence of this other-worlder. I copied him, fascinated by his bronze skin.

Our fingers connected, and somehow there was nothing between us. Our eyes locked and I was thrown backwards. The boy's eyes widened and he flinched, trying to take back his hand. I gripped it tighter though, knowing full well that I would not survive if he let go. He hesitated, then smiled crookedly and squeezed my hand. Then he tugged me forward. The trees and hillside around me glowed orange with heat, my hair was on fire. I fell, and the last thing I knew was the burning touch of the boy's fingers on my wrist.


	2. Chapter 1

She stirred restlessly beside me. I still couldn't believe that had happened. I watched as the impatient wind wrapped her pale red hair around her face. She was exotically beautiful, her pale face thin and regal, her eyelids, so thin, stretched over her eyes, showing the small purple veins. She was tiny; I could see that even with her lying down. I would tower over her when she woke up.

I dread to think of what would have happened if she woke up without me. I felt oddly attached to this strange, sleeping girl. The look of pure innocence and curiosity as she stretched out her hand to me and the pleading in her eyes when she was falling will stay with me for always.

I took of my shirt and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders and continued to watch her. She looked so… magical, I thought to my own disbelief. If anything was going to be magical in this tainted world, I thought it would have to be her. I saw her eyes quiver under her closed lids, and I wondered what she was dreaming about. Her fingers curled into a ball and I covered them with my hand. Her skin was so cold, like the blood pulsing through her was chilled from the inside out. I noticed that she wore no shoes. I cursed myself for not wearing my own, but that couldn't be helped.

The spasms shaking the girl's body finally stopped, and she sighed lightly. Her red lips parted slightly as she breathed in and out. I felt a sudden surge of fear for this girl. Where was her family? Where was she from? Why was she here? I squeezed her small hand and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing huge golden eyes. I started in surprise, but her gaze didn't waver. She had abnormally long lashes, dark brown rather than red like her hair. As I watched though, I could swear something in them shifted, and the colour faded slightly.

She smiled suddenly, her open face so happy I had no choice but to smile back. She sat up and took her hand from me. I was right about her size; she is like a perfect little elf.

"Why am I here?" she asked me.

I was momentarily disable; she spoke like she was singing and her voice was so lilting it made you forget the slight accent behind the words. I was surprised at her question, too.

"Most people ask where they are first, you know." I pointed out.

"Oh but I know where I am," she told me. "I'm on the other side of the portal."

I stared at her and she giggled. I realized my mouth was hanging open. I shut it with a snap, and she spoke again.

"This is where you tell me I've been locked up in a tower all my life and you have rescued me from the fearsome dragon. Then you pick me up, carry me to your white stallion, and we gallop off into the sunset to live happily ever after."

She spoke with such conviction I almost believed her, except that she was speaking fairytale language and fairytales didn't exist.

"There are no dragons in Sydney, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Although I really wish I could've tried my new binding spell."

I stared at her.

"It lasts for two minutes! It's the best yet."

I swallowed and finally managed to speak.

"Two minutes? That's not very long."

"And that's why you run." She stated, as if it's obvious. I watched her gaze around at the park. She was wearing a long purple dress that rippled into piles at her feet. Also, her skin was so pale I thought I'd be able to see right through it if I held her up to the light. I asked her name.

"Addie." She said, turning the full force of her stare back to me. I was disappointed; I had been expecting something more extravagant. Addie seemed so plain next to her shining hair – the most human thing about her. I realised she was till staring at me. She looked almost reprimanding, like I had let her down.

"I'd thought you'd be polite enough to tell me your name without me needing to ask."

I almost laughed; she looked like a school teacher telling off a young child. I apologised and told her my name.

"Well, Coran," she said, the sun suddenly coming out in her unexpected grin.

"Where to?"


End file.
